


El Rio

by stardustpink, TA_Hybrid



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Cheering Up, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, little boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: Ernesto cant seem to find his little hermano?
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz & Héctor Rivera
Kudos: 9





	El Rio

The day is warm, the kind of day where most of the kids of Santa Cecilia would be out in the market causing mischief or trouble. Running out in the streets, or even further up the bend splashing in the river. Most of the children of the village anyway.

  
Not all of them. Sure he’s near the river, but the small child is hidden barely under the shade of a bush near the river, but away from the others. Curled up, cheeks and nose tinged faintly red and eyes focused on the water, with a faint sheen to them. He sniffs periodically and his gaze barely leaves the water.

  
It was so quiet and out of the way here it was almost unnatural. The only sound to be heard being the rustle of grass, or the odd sniff from the unhappy child. 

  
Gradually though another sound made its way through the desolation. So faint at first you would easily miss it. But steadily growing louder and closer.

  
“Héctor?! Héctor!” The voice called in a seeking manner.

  
The small child curls up more, raising one hand to rub a bit at his face and sniffing. Before raising his head slightly, hearing his name called, before he pulls a face and hides further into the bush.

  
The figure came closer into view as their voice grew louder too. It was Ernesto, looking for his little partner in crime. Today was a perfect day to get up to hijinks, the two always playing together when they could… But where had he gone?

  
He had already checked the most obvious places. His home, the plaza where Hector could happily sit on the fountain steps for hours listening to music. He’d even dared to go visit that grumpy old guy with the missing leg, that for some reason his little hermano liked spending time with. No such luck. This was the next on his list.

  
“Hector?!” Ernesto gave a shrill whistle with his fingers. If he didn't hear him yelling, surely he might hear that?

  
Héctor can see him, peering through the leaves of the bush and lets out another sniff. Almost hiccupping as he wears at his lip with his teeth and remembers-- No-- he can’t let him find him like this, not today, he pulls himself back in, stirring the leaves and branches and curls up.

  
If he’s still and quiet maybe he won’t be found, won’t be embarrassing that way.

  
He’s a big kid, big kids don’t cry and embarrass their honorary family.

  
The rustle caught Ernesto’s attention, his head whipping around in time to see the bush rustling. A playful smile slid up on his face. Ah, Hector was playing eh? Okay… Deciding to go along with it, he pretended to look around a little more, as if Hector had him totally fooled. NO idea of his whereabouts.

When he was sure it was the right moment, Ernesto dashed around and pulled the bush apart. 

  
“GOTCHA!” He cried out jovially, but that playful attitude went out like a candle as he actually saw Hector’s face.

  
Héctor lets out a small gasp before sniffing again, lips wobbling slightly as he looks up at Ernesto before turning away and--  
“Go away-- ‘ll just embarrass you…”

  
Ernesto didn't even focus on that. In fact the only thing he focused on was the fact his best friend was crying.

  
“‘Ector…?” Pushing the foliage aside further so he could get a closer look at the cowering boy.

  
“What's wrong? Why are you…?” Hector was always so cheery, and bubbly! If he was crying, it had to be something serious.

  
“Go away… I-I’ll just--” he sniffs again, feeling the tears biting at his eyes.

  
No, he wouldn't go away. Shuffling forward he put his hands on Hectors shoulders. The smaller boy gave a weak struggle, but Ernesto didn't let go. 

  
“What happened?” He said, firmly but gently. A million possibilities ran through his head. Several of which made him angry and thinking what he might do, if there was someone to blame, to get them back for this. NO one messed with Hector! He had sworn to that a long time ago.

  
Héctor feels the trails that run down his cheeks, sniffing again, bringing his hands up to automatically push Ernesto away-- can’t let him really see, he’ll just be embarrassed and horrified. Héctor is a big boy now-- they don’t--

  
“Lo siento-- I shouldn’t--”

  
Ernesto pulled a face, torn at seeing Hector so sad, and apologizing for it? It made him just wanna protect the small boy more. Showing this, he wrapped his arms around the little body, pulling him in for a hug.

  
Boys weren't supposed to be nice, they weren't supposed to cry, all that “be a man” mierda... And if Ernesto was honest, if it was another boy? He would probably react in the same manner. If it was any other boy he would tease and make fun like the rest of them. But, when it came to Hector, he had a blind spot. A kind spot really. He was openly nicer to Hector, than he ever would be with anyone else.

  
“It's okay hermano, it's okay… What's wrong? Por favour? You can tell me…”

  
The hug if anything makes Héctor cry harder, clinging to him and just sobbing, barely able to form any proper words or explanation. Just kind of blubbering-- Ernesto isn’t embarrassed? Dios and he’s getting snot and tears all over his shirt.

  
“I-I… lo--”

  
...Admittedly he could do without the gross patch building up over his shirt. BUT.

Ernesto gave Hector a little squeeze, encouraging him. Whatever happened, Ernesto would deal with it.

“Lo…?”he coaxed, needing further to work with. Lo seinto? Lorenzo? Lo, what?

“L-lo sien-to... “ Héctor whimpers a bit-- sniffing again, rubbing one hand at his face, and peering up slightly at Ernesto, still with shaky lips and teary eyes. “Th-they said-- they t-told me… y-you were embarrassed… be-because I was such a cr-crybaby”

Ernesto could already feel his irritated sense rise. Not with Hector, but whoever “THEY” were.

“Pffttt, whoever said that is a liar, or stupido! Or both!” Since it was already gross and covered in snot, he wiped at those red rimmed eyes to clear the tears a little.”You? A crybaby? Your a regular jumping bean if anything!” He said with an encouraging smile. There were plenty people he knew that cried much more easily, and were not nearly as adventurous or fun as his mini amigo.

“WHO told you I was embarrassed of you…?”

“T-Timoteo… and Jorgé--” he swallows a bit at the name, and blinks… looking up at Ernesto, still unsure. “Y-you’re not just saying that-- because I am! I cry and--and I’m not s’posed to” He rubs at his eyes again, pulling away and looking back to the river. “I’m five now! A big boy-- but-- but they were talking about la Llorona and scaring me and then they said you-- you would be so embarrassed”

Timoteo and Jorge’... RIGHT. He would pay those burros a visit later. A visit that would end with his fist bouncing on the noses. But that was something to deal with later. So although he was boiling over with anger inside, he had to squash it down, and focus on making Hector feel better.

How though? 

He gave an internal sigh and thought hard… And eventually, got the inkling of an idea that might work.

“Well, I THINK you would have a reason to be scared of La Llorona” he said, getting closer to Hector from behind.”You do know what she does to little ninos, don't you…?”

“Drowns them when they’re naughty?” 

Putting on an evil, mocking expression, to make Hector nervous and jumpy, Ernesto slid closer and leaned over the boys shoulder, so he could whisper into his ear. “Oh much MUCH worse than that. She likes to slip into town in the dead of night, when everyones asleep, and sneak into little boys’ rooms….”

“Ahhh no no no!” Héctor rapidly shakes his head, shivering as Ernesto tells the story.

“Yes yes yes!” Eneresto insisted with a mock evil tone, slithering his arms around the much smaller boy.”Especially small, cute little nino’s like you. She snatches them from their bed’s and takes them away...So she can tickle them!!”He all but sung out that last part before attacking, lightening fast hands lunging forward and fingers wiggling in a flurry around Hector’s torso.

“Nooooo!” Héctor’s cry breaks into a thrill of laughter, not expecting the attack from Ernesto's fingers over his belly and chest. Squirming and struggling against it and falling into giggles and laughter. “Her-ma-no! No!”

Ernesto laughed along with his little brother, managing to lean him on his back against the ground while he sat on his middle, able to keep him pinned and helpless to his tickling touches.

“Si si, that's what she does! She tick tick tickles them silly! Forever and ever and ever!” he teased as he kept it up, playing Hector like a fine fiddle. No matter how he wriggled and thrashed beneath him he couldn't escape, much less avoid thus stop the sensation making him laugh right from his belly like this.

“N-o-o-o! Er-ne-sto! St-op!” he laughs, and struggles, useless, his laughter only making it hard to escape so-- instead he decides to change tactics. His own hands trying to jab back, poking at Ernesto. “Piedad de piedad! Hermano!”  
The nine year old boy on top of his let out a snort and giggle, crumpling over a little from Hectors own clumsy pokes. He wasn't nearly as ticklish as Hector mind.

“Ohoho, you little CHEAT! Oh I’ll get you for that!”He said with a grin, using that as an excuse to tickle him more. He twisted round on the spot, trying to catch one of the flailing legs behind him.

“No! No!” He squirms, trying harder to tickle back, but it’s really impossible with Ernesto over him, and the laughter. He can barely breathe between his laughter, getting red and puffed sucking in breaths, eyes shining now with tears from another, lighter source.

He fought a good fight, but eventually Ernesto managed to catch one of them thrashing limbs by an ankle, a triumphant grin at the capture on his face. Barely even giving a chance for Hector to realise, he then attacked quite possibly the most ticklish spot on the smaller boys body.

“Ticketickletickle!Tickletickltickle!”He teased, the words said so quickly they blurred together, like the whirl of a propeller. Fingers tickled hard across the sole and wiggling little toes, really making Hector squeal as much as he could.

And squeal he did, shrieking in laughter and squirming, eventually managing to wriggle into a slightly better position and tickle Ernesto back.

“N-ooot fair!” He laughs, still under the assault and more waving his fingers and hands in awkward mimicry of the older boy’s tickling. 

It was enough however to make Ernesto let go, crumpling up as little fingers squirmed around his middle. This gave Hector a chance to get some advantage, Héctor’s eyes light right up. Glee and joy when he realises he can do more. Ernesto’s open to his fingers, slightly more aimed and still laughing, gleefully.

“My turn! My turn Hermano!”

“Ayyyy NO! Cut it out you littleheehehehe!” Ernesto giggled, cheeks turning a faint pink in embarrassment. Bested by a five year old, oh the indignity. Playfully he tried to push Hector off, but the little bouncing ball of energy managed to cling on, unstoppable. “Help, HELP! There's a Hector on me!”

Héctor is not going to be removed, not that easily. Clinging and continuing to tickle, laughing and almost wriggling happily where he is. Small fingers darting everywhere he can think that would get Ernesto to laugh as he is.

Belly, inner arms, down.

“Precávase el monstruo cosquillear!”

Both boys were laughing and wriggling and enjoying themselves, the mood much lighter than it was before. Almost wrestling in there motions, Ernesto trying to catch those little hands, pushing, rolling on the dusty ground. But Hector didn't get off completely scott free even if the tables had turned. Still laughing Ernesto managed to reach his sides, the baggy shirt the smaller boy always wore offering little protection. Tickling enough to make Hector laugh too, a ringing sound like bells.

“¡Toma a ese mortal! Mwahahaha!”

“No-o-o-o-o!” Héctor almost hiccups as he’s laughing so hard. Squirming and struggling, trying to maintain his advantage as they roll. “St-op! I’ll best yo-ou!” His eyes glint in challenge and glee, caught in the fun he’s having, knowing and trusting his best friend, hermano.

Enjoying it even as he is relentlessly being tickled. 

“Youuu sthahahappp first!”Eneresto chuckled back, those small fingers proving to be deadlier than they appeared, getting into all the nooks and crannies. 

But Ernesto didn't exactly want it to stop either. It was overwhelming, but fun also! What an odd combination.

“No! Neveeer!” Héctor is having too much fun, triumphantly continuing to tickle his hermano, gleefully laughing all the while. It really is contagious, bright and free.

The fight went on for quite a little while, filling the empty riverside with carefree, happy laughter. But victory would be Hectors as he managed to hit a sweet spot, finger scurrying up the sides and ending up in Ernesto’s underarms. It made him jump with shock and squeak.

“OkayOKAY!!Youwinyouwin!UNCLE!”Ernesto babbled out, his voice having gone embarrassingly high. 

“I win!” Héctor gleefully raises himself up, almost toppling himself backwards and over in his cheer, only barely caught before giggling and blinking up at the older boy. Eyes bright and shining, before he leans in close “Te amo Hermano”

Ernesto gave a little breathless laugh, placing a hand on top of that messy mop of black hair, rufflling it. “ NO more being scared of La Lronna?”

“I’ll tickle her and win!” Héctor grins. “No! She won’t tickle me!” 

Ernesto grinned wide, ruffling just that bit harder for Hector’s spirit shown. “Thats mi hermano you tell her! And if she still tries it, she hasta go through me!” He would always be there for Hector, no matter what happened. He hoped he knew that, even if it he didn't always show it too well.

“Sí!” Héctor hugs Ernesto one last time before frowning, raising a hand up and almost squinting. He feels-- dusty and sticky-- and it’s warm and-- “Last one in cleans Cheech’s henhouse!”

  
“HEY!!” Ernetso yelled out indignantly as Hector got a head start, jumping off of Ernesto and towards the river before he even knew what was going on. “Forget it I'm not dealing with him! HEY! Hector!”

\-------


End file.
